conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyrannatarian (Destiny of Cyrannus)
Dialects Cyrannatarian is the language spoken by the Cyrannatar. It is made out of hard sounds and sometimes long 'S' sounds. There are dialects from different places where the Cyrannatar used to live. The dialects are spread around the Kingdom. These dialects include: *'Auroran Cyrannatarian' '-' A soft, more slangy version of Cyrannatarian, used by those who came from the world of Aurora. People with it are regarded as socially 'cooler' than those who do not have the dialect. *'Upper Cyrannatarian - '''A dialect that sounds colder, with longer 'S' sounds. This dialect is used by Cyrannatar who came from the upper regions of former Cyrannatarian space. People with it are regarded mostly as business people, and intimidating. *'Colonusian Cyrannatarian -''' A dialect which includes a deeper voice, and slight changes in words. Used by Cyrannatar who came from the eastern colonial 'Colonus' regions of the former space. Due to the former Empire of Colonus Powers, generally anyone with this dialect is frowned upon, and is found mostly in concentrated communities. *'Imperial Cyrannatarian -' Very similar to Colonusian, except it uses a lighter tone, but keeps the word changes. Used by the Imperial rebellion in the western regions of former Cyrannatarian space. Due to the same reasons as the Colonusian dialect, it is generally frowned upon and kept within concentrated communities. *'Heliosian Cyrannatarian -' A dialect that uses a higher pitched tone of voice, and speaks faster. This dialect is usually found in Cyrannatar from the Helios colony in the former Cyrannatarian space. Most people with this dialect are considered smarter than others, as Helios was primarily a research colony. Words (Standard) Here are the known words in Standard Cyrannatarian. Numbers: Add 'e at the end to make it into the tens, 'ern for 100's, 'umpt for thousands, 'karem for millions. 11,000 would be Un'e un'umpt. Questions: Add an 'ae? at the end of a word if it is asking a question. To make words plural, use 'ytu at the end. To add the suffix -er to signify ranking or such, like 'cooler' or 'smarter' etc. use 'tuk Pragh is also used at the end of words as 'pragh, like up, to make upper. This would change Ekam, to Ekam'pragh. To make a word like 'Kingdom', add 'dem to the end. Current Word Count: 121 Common Words *I'e ( I ) *Y'k ( To ) *Vantu ( Want ) *Tyur ( Have ) *Fivk ( With ) *Wu'op ( You ) *P'lur ( Please ) *D'fi ( Fun ) *Lopt ( That ) *Kaq ( Stop ) *Don ( Do ) *Nikt ( Not ) *Oinde'stemt ( Understand ) *Septum ( Laugh ) *Xelu'm ( Loud ) *Eolt ( Out ) *Kun'cha ( Republic ) *E'kare ( Evil ) *Corrun'dai ( Moron, another term for Corrundian ) *E'parte ( Eat ) *De'mar ( The ) *Remnar ( Look ) *Ekam ( Up ) *Do'ner ( Down ) *Syrum ( Side ) *Chi'par ( Ring ) *Un ( One ) *Oi'lkt ( Two ) *Unde'byr ( Three ) *Tekar'um ( Four ) *Chenar ( Five ) *Dedarbum ( Six ) *Byrar ( Seven ) *Secar ( Eight ) *Myr ( Nine ) *Un'tak ( Ten ) *Cointu ( Sex ) *Cher'uim ( Compass ) *Shiar't ( Ship ) *Tereum ( Star ) *Ener ( So ) *Jenn'ar ( Person ) *Kal'kor ( Savior ) *Y'ien ( Me ) *Kenar ( Okay ) *D'er ( The ) *Benarm ( Be ) *Ik'r ( Of ) *Un't ( And ) *Re't ( A ) *O'an ( In ) *Si'nt ( It ) *Bo're ( For ) *Sumto ( On ) *Ne'r ( He ) *Aur ( As ) *Ont ( At ) *Tee'mp ( This ) *Bok ( But ) *Kark ( His ) *Ca ( By ) *Tark ( From ) *Tek ( They ) *A'e ( We ) *Brak ( Say ) *Yokt ( Her ) *Se'kn ( She ) *Xokt ( Or ) *Kaot'r ( An ) *Yo'cth ( Will ) *Me'k ( My ) *Arh ( All ) *Hokt ( Would ) *Klighk ( There ) *Te'rok ( Their ) *Baght ( What ) *Aun ( Out ) *Yagh ( If ) *Aughk ( About ) *Baek ( Who ) *Gaht ( Get ) *Ve'kt ( Which ) *G'in ( Go ) *Kard'ent ( When ) *Prok ( Pronounce ) *Chol'bak ( Captain ) *Tre ( Thee ) *Ent'bak ( Ensign ) *Lut'bak ( Lieutenant ) *Cun'ye ( Junior ) *Faross ( Grade ) *Chem'bak ( Commander ) *Menb't ( Fleet ) *Amru'bak ( Admiral ) *Veer ( Vice ) *Xre ( Rear ) *Pragh ( Per ) *E'tk ( Half ) *Kam't ( Kneel ) *Pyakt ( Rather ) *Areen ( Arise ) *Naukt ( Now ) *Shen'tk ( Shall ) *Entkar ( Explain ) *Lagh ( Later ) *Comtar'bak ( Commodore ) *Aryk ( Are ) *Feron ( DICKWHORETITSMCGEE, another term for Ferros ) *Butak ( Walking ) *Hok'n ( Horse ) *Grena'dirak ( Grenadier ) *Cark ( Charge ) *Krent ( Clean ) *Ess ( Is ) *D'ont ( Dull ) *Kek ( King ) *Gyend ( Guide ) *Aus ( Us ) *Raeyel ( Royal ) *Nue ( New ) *Morguk ( Leviathan ) WIP Category:Languages Category:Destiny of Cyrannus Category:Science Fiction